King K-Rool's Revenge
by Maws4Paws19
Summary: King K-Rool's back and ready to take another chance to destroy Donkey Kong and his friends
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where is she now?

On the island of Kongo Bongo, everything was at its peaceful time. The birds flying in the sky as the cool breeze blew through the banana trees. Nothing was getting in the way at all. Two months had passed after the battle, and the Kongs were doing their usual thing, but they were still in the grieving state when they had lost their friend, Tiny Kong. In Tiny Kong's hut, it was empty without her. Nothing in there was missing or tampered with at all. Dixie Kong had the urge to take a trip down to her little sister's hut. When she got there, Dixie Kong thought she heard Tiny laughing. It brought a smile to her face, and she climbed up quickly. She opened the door, and saw Tiny Kong standing there with her arms out ready for a hug. Dixie Kong ran to her, and hugged her. The moment had went into a downfall when Tiny's image disappeared right before her very eyes. It wasn't really Tiny Kong. It was just a thought. Dixie Kong's happy moment went to a depressed moment. Dixie Kong saw a picture of Tiny and herself playing video games together. Her heart was broken just to see a picture of her sister. It even caused her to go outside to Tiny's favorite tree, and cry there.

"Oh, Tiny. I miss you...I miss you so much...I wish you could be here with me forever. I wish you could come back here with me, and the others. They miss you, too...but I...miss you...more," Dixie cried. Diddy Kong was walking past Tiny's hut, and he happened to notice Dixie Kong standing there crying. He walked up to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. Dixie jumped a little, and quickly wiped the tears away.

"Diddy...um...you scared me," Dixie said to him. "I'm sorry, Dixie. I heard you crying, so I came by to see if you were okay," Diddy responded. Dixie Kong shook her head. "It's not okay, Diddy. It's not okay...when I'm not able to see her face again," Dixie cried softly. He rubbed her hand, and Tiny's picture that she put there as a funeral gift. Dixie Kong couldn't help, but to burst out in tears. Diddy Kong hated seeing his girlfriend this sad because it makes him sad to. He wrapped his arms gently around her, and told her, "It's alright. I know you miss her. I miss her, too. Diddy's tear rolled down his cheek, and they both cried for a while. At the dark, dreary place that Tiny's death took place, the canyons, King K-Rool had started a new. His secret lair was officially deep into the canyons, underneath the Grey Mountains. His minions were busy working on something he created to kill Donkey Kong, and his friends since he couldn't do it to one of them. K-Rool walked through the halls with his two main workers, Klump and Krusha. Klump's appearance changed. He was no longer fat like K-Rool. He was more bulky, and more smarter. So was Krusha.

"How is our prisoner?" K-Rool asked.

"Well, sir. We managed to get the prisoner stable, but...the prisoner's too hard to control," Klump answered.

"Nothing's ever too hard for us to control, General Klump. Remember, that machine made us smarter, and more powerful. We can overcome anything even if it's one of those puny apes," K-Rool responded to Klump, "For her, she would no longer become them. She's one of us now, and I expect for her to be treated that way. Is that clear?" K-Rool asked. Klump and Krusha both nodded their heads to the king. One of the Kremling soldiers, and pushed a blue button for the dungeon door to open. Klump ordered two of his troops to assist K-Rool as he goes in to talk with his prisoner he captured. The door closed behind them as they walked in. All they could hear was nothing, but silence.

"And how are we doing this fine day?" K-Rool asked sarcastically. The prisoner's arms were chained up on the wall, and the back was turned. The voice was recognized by the ears, and slowly the head was turned with devilish red eyes, and the growling emerged. The prisoner charged at King K-Rool, but it did not make him back down. The troops had their weapons ready to fire on his command. King K-Rool laughed a little bit, and got closer to the prisoner.

"Seems like you are doing remarkably well, my little princess. The prisoner's face was shown in the light. It was Tiny Kong who was held captive. Pretty sure you all knew that. Anyways, King K-Rool walked around her talking to her to calm her down. She couldn't do anything while she was chained up, but she had her ways. "It seems that the machine had the effect on you too, eh?" K-Rool questioned her.

"Get away from me!" She screamed at him.

"Oh, so now you want to talk?" K-Rool said. He grabbed her long, blond hair, and she whimpered. "Maybe you oughta think twice before you continue to shout at me like I'm an idiot. You are mine now...and there's nothing you can do to stop me from having you. After what you put me through, this is how you will repay me...do you understand...Tiny Kong?!"

Tiny Kong did not want to be harmed by him. His deep voice put her to a calming halt. Her eyes turned to her original color, and she let down her guard as the king would want her to do. "That's better," K-Rool said to Tiny, who was fearing for her life, "Now that you know who's boss, maybe I'll let you go, but that doesn't necessarily mean back to those air-headed apes!"

"You're the one that's air-headed, King K-Rool! When my friends find out that I'm not dead, they'll be coming for me, and killing you instead!" Tiny Kong yelled. K-Rool growled loudly, and slashed Tiny across her face. The force was so strong that the chains broke, and she slid to the other side of the dungeon wall. K-Rool ran on all fours, went behind her, and grabbed one of her breasts, and squeezed with his major sharp claws going in. Tiny Kong screamed with all her might, but the only creatures that can hear her were the king's henchmen.

"With a mouth like that, sweetheart, you wouldn't be able to live under my consent. I would have to kill you on the spot. Something I should have done two months ago, but I was gracious enough to let you live...plus, you promised me that you will become one of us if I don't hurt your stupid monkey friends...and yet, it seems like that you are trying to break this deal. Once you are in, you can never get out!" K-Rool explained. He squeezed tighter, and Tiny Kong was screaming for her life. Finally, he dropped her, and went to the dungeon door to leave. The door was opened by one of his troops, and he walked out with his troops that were assisting him. Klump and Krusha came back worried about King K-Rool.

"Are you okay, sir? You're not hurt, are you?" Krusha asked worryingly.

"Not to worry about me, you two. It's her that you both need to worry about. It seems that she, too, was effected by my old doomsday machine; however, it doesn't last very long for someone like her, and it will just be a matter of time before she tries to escape from here," he said.

"So, what do you want us to do, your highness?" Klump asked in manner.

"I have the rest of that blue matter that I used to make someone evil. I need you to make it into an injection for her. That way, she'll stay evil for all eternity, and she won't be able to fight it at all. I want it done by tonight," he requested.

"Yes, sir your majesty. As you wish.," they both said to their king. In the dungeon where she was held captive, Tiny had her back against the cold walls. She felt blood drip from the side of her face, and she felt a slight pain on her breasts. Tiny lifted up her top, and saw claw marks on it. Tiny Kong began to cry in pain, and feel very sad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Proposition

At Cranky' hut, Cranky Kong was at his table creating potions from the book he was reading from. He took a tube full of some blue chemicals, and a tube full of the red chemicals, and mixed them together. The chemicals changed into a different color, and bubbles started forming. Cranky Kong scratched his head, and looked back at his potion book for further instructions. He, then, took a tube full of the green, and mixed it in with the purple. Once he did that, the inside of the hut exploded. Few minutes later, Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong came running into the hut to see what had happened.

"Cranky! What happened?! We heard an explosion?!" Donkey Kong yelled.

"Are you okay?!" Diddy asked loudly.

Cranky Kong came from underneath the table while wiping off some of the rubble off of his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just gotta remember not to mix purple with green. Unfortunately, I'm old. You young'uns wouldn't understand. You all would be busy playing these video games all day, and never know life. Someone has to tell ya, and that someone would always be me. Good old Cranky Kong; the guy who never gets a break from your journeys. Instead, I'm with you all every day. It ticks me off. Why can't I get peace, and quiet around here?! Everyone and everything has to be loud, and obnoxious! What's up with that?! If you all were like me, you would feel the same way," Cranky ranted on. Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong looked at each other in confusion. Actually, they both looked at each other wondering when Cranky Kong was going to shut his mouth or at least change the subject.

"So...uh...how's Dixie? Any better?" Cranky asked.

"I don't think so," Diddy answered, "I saw her at the tree crying. She's still in mourning mode."

"She'll move on. She's still hurt. We all are. I really did not expect for that to happen to Tiny Kong two months ago. The only good thing about is that she was there to save us," Cranky said in a low tone. Bluster Kong stormed into Cranky's hut angrily. His fists were balled up, and his feet kept on stomping. The way he came in caught Donkey Kong, Diddy, and Cranky off guard. Junior came running behind Bluster.

"It wasn't my fault, you nitwit. Everybody here knows that I like wood," Junior shouted.

"It is your fault! Those were my barrel orders. If I don't get them out on time this evening, I can kiss my promotion goodbye," Bluster shouted back at Junior.

"A promotion for what? From being a jerk to a dumb furry idiot?!" Junior hollered.

"Enough, you two! What in monkey's name is going on here that you both have to come over at my hut to fight about?! Cranky said angrily.

"Is that stupid Klaptrap allowed here on Kongo Bongo Island? He's been driving me crazy! I wouldn't even dream of bunking in with him," Bluster said. "What?! Are you kidding me? Who in their right mind would bunk with you?," Junior chuckled.

"Not with an ape that still lives with his momma," Diddy laughed. Everybody started to laugh at what Diddy Kong said. Bluster wasn't amused at all. He crossed his arms, and pouted at them to get them to stop, but that didn't work. They were still laughing at him. Dixie Kong heard the laughter from outside, and walked in. Donkey Kong spotted her while he was still laughing. He signaled everyone to stop all of it, and stay silent.

"Hey guys. Whatcha laughing at?" Dixie asked.

"We were laughing at the guy standing next to ya," Diddy pointed at Bluster.

"How do you feel, Dixie Kong?" Donkey Kong asked worryingly.

"Okay, I guess," she sighed. "Well, why don't you come swing some vines with me and Diddy Kong? It might make you feel better don't ya think?" Donkey Kong suggested. "Thanks, DK, but...it's not going to stop me from hurting...I miss her too much..." Dixie said sadly. Junior thought for something to say for her to cheer up. Dixie Kong walked in a slouching way, and sat in Cranky's old chair.

"She's not here anymore," Dixie responded.

"Hey! Remember what she said to you before she passed away, Dixie Kong? She said...she will always be in your heart," Junior quoted Tiny Kong. Dixie Kong thought about it until she realized that her sister did say that to her at the Grey Mountains. She said it for Dixie not to cry for too long. Cranky Kong walked over, and placed his friendly hand on Dixie's shoulder. "It's true, Dixie. She may not be here physically, but she is here spiritually. You may not understand it now, but I guarantee you that if you do, you will be able to feel her in your heart, and you won't feel so torn," Cranky said. All she did was sigh, and agreed to what he said. While that was going on, things weren't looking so good back at the dark canyons. In K-Rool's underground lair, two Kasplats ran to King K-Rool to report some news. King K-Rool was scouting out his window in his bedroom with both hands behind his back.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" one of them yelled.

"What is the problem?! She has escaped?!" King K-Rool roared.

"No no no. Nothing like that sir. We do not have anymore of the blue matter. So, it will be impossible to give her the injection tonight without it. Any other ideas?" One of them asked. King K-Rool paced back and forth near the window, using his brain to come up with another idea since the first one wasn't what it seems. "I knew something like this would come up...uh...hmm...this isn't going the way I want it, but it will all be alright. I want you two to bring Tiny Kong to me," K-Rool commanded his henchmen. They both went to the dungeon that held Tiny Kong captive. Tiny was in the dungeon fast asleep on the cold ground. Her back was leaning against the wall, and her head was hanging down. She jerked a couple of times to keep herself up. The beeping sound of the dungeon door woke her up, and the two Kasplats came in with black metal chains. Tiny Kong wanted to fight, but she also knew that it would not make sense to do so if it would get her killed in the process. She scooted back to get away,but they grabbed her anyways. They took her to the King's room, and pushed her into the doorway. King K-Rool could smell Tiny's scent in his presence, and he quickly turned to her.

"Looks like you were sleeping, princess. Did you have a nice dream?" K-Rool asked. Tiny Kong turned her head, and made the decision not to respond to his questions. K-Rool saw that she wasn't going to speak, so he continued on. "I have a proposition for you, Tiny Kong. It seems that I will have to let you go," he said. Tiny Kong perked up. "Really?" Tiny reacted. "Yes. It's like this. I will let you have your freedom from me if you make a deal by going back home, and bring the crystal coconut back to me" K-Rool explained. Tiny Kong's happiness was deferred. She had to give away the crystal coconut in order for her to have freedom. Being back with her friends sounded exciting, but with their crystal orb in place, it doesn't seem thrilling. King K-Rool was waiting for her answer by tapping his feet on the ground rapidly.

"...No..." she responded.

"No, you say? K-Rool asked.

"I'm not stealing the coconut from my friends to satisfy you, K-Rool. I rather take my freedom, and get out of this dump," Tiny Kong snapped at him.

"When you say no, your freedom has been taken. If you want it that bad, I suggest you get it!" K-Rool yelled.

"No! I'm not doing it!" Tiny yelled back at him.

"Fine. If you don't want to, so be it. Kasplats, kill her-"

"Wait! Wait! Please...I'll...I'll do it," Tiny said with disappointment. K-Rool wasn't sure if that was a real answer she dished out there. He grabbed her by her straps, and pulled. "This better not be some sort of bluff, little girl. I will destroy you, and your so called friends if I find out that it is. I don't do lies. Do you know what happens when someone lies to me?" K-Rool questioned her. Tiny's heart was pounding hard, and she was trembling. "You know...I rather for you to be surprised than for me to demonstrate it to you." K-Rool let go of her straps, and Tiny let out a sigh of relief. K-Rool signaled his troops to go on out of his room while he deals with her.

"So, here's how this is going to go. I'm giving you a few weeks. That should be enough time to mingle with your losers, and take that crystal coconut away from Donkey Kong. If you fail to bring me back the power source, I will have your friends killed along with you. If you do bring in the crystal coconut...well...you'll be getting a reward from me," K-Rool said. He put his hand under her chin while she tears up in fear, and directed her face close to his. "Blow this up if you want to, but I recommend that you do what I say or else I will show you no mercy. Is that clear?" Tiny Kong directed her eyes to the ground because she was already afraid of looking at him straight in the face, and his deep evil voice was killing her; however, she did nod to show him that she agreed, but it wasn't enough for the king. He jerked her a few times to get her to say what he wanted to hear. "You can do better than that, sweetheart. I said is that clear?!" he bellowed in her face. With tears rolling down, she soft spoke him.

"Yes, my lord," Tiny said with a quivering voice. K-Rool chuckled, and aimed his mouth to her right ear. "That's better. Remember, a few weeks is all I'm giving you. Other than that, the deal is off. I want that crystal coconut, Tiny. Whether you have to kill your friends, or not," he whispered in her ear. Then, he licked her neck, and it gave her a frightening chill. Tiny did not like this at all. The thought of stealing and killing DK and the others would put her to misery, but if this was what she had to do stay alive forever, it was a daring choice she had to make.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Returning home

At Candy Kong's condo, Candy was busy polishing her nails while Dixie Kong sits by the window, and stares at the scenery outside. Dixie was still feeling a little depressed after what happened. Every image of the incident emerged in her head. It was replaying over and over in her mind, and it wanted to make her cry, but she held back quickly to hide her tears. She could hear Tiny's screams when she fell down into the canyons, and it drowned out pretty much every sound around her.

"Dixie? Dixie?" Candy called, but Dixie was still looking out the window. "Dixie!" Candy shouted louder which snapped Dixie out of it. "Huh?" Oh, sorry Candy. I was just thinking about something," Dixie responded sadly. Candy could hear the sadness in Dixie's voice. "Dixie? Are you okay?" she asked. Dixie turned to her, and replied quickly as she tried to hide her emotions. "Me? Sure. Sure! I'm okay. Never better..." Candy Kong shrugged, and continued doing her nails. Dixie Kong stayed stuck to the window looking out the clouds hiding away the sun.

"Looks like it is going to rain today," Dixie said sadly.

"You don't sound okay to me, Dixie Kong," Candy said to Dixie, "I can still hear the sadness in your voice when you talk. Things will get better. I promise."

"You can't promise something like that, Candy. My little sister is gone. Gone forever. What am I suppose to do without her?" Dixie asked.

"There's plenty of things you can do without her...I mean, for starters, you can pick up the pieces of what's left, and move on," Candy answered.

"Everybody keeps saying that to me. It's not that easy, you know!" Dixie snapped.

"Nobody said that it was going to be easy!" Candy yelled back at Dixie. Dixie Kong held her head down. "I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just not in the mood right now," Dixie apologized. Dixie Kong went out of Candy's condo, and walked to her place. She happened to see Junior eating some berries out of a berry bush. She went over there to greet him.

"Junior!" Dixie called out.

"Aah! It's wood! It's wood I swear! You do not see nothing blue in my mouth!" Junior panicked.

"Oh, stop it. It's just me, Dixie," she said. Junior wiped the berries off of his mouth, and patted his full tummy. "For a minute there, I thought you were King K-Rool. If it was, I would have given him lots of kicks, and punches just like Tiny Kong di-" Junior was interrupted by Dixie's tear. He covered his mouth to keep himself from talking more about Tiny Kong. "I'm...sorry. I probably shouldn't say anything else about her," Junior stated. "No, it's alright, Junior. Dixie Kong went on home leaving Junior by himself. After mentioning his buddy, Tiny Kong, he too was sad. He ran after Dixie Kong to help comfort her, but she did not want any company, so he went back to his berry bush. Dixie walked inside her house, and sat on her chair. To her, nothing is cheering her up at all. A picture of Tiny Kong was sitting on a table beside her chair, and she grabbed it. Dixie busted out in tears, and held the picture close to her as if Tiny was really there. In King K-Rool's secret lair, two of the Kasplats were walking in front of Tiny Kong, who was chained up to keep her from escaping. They were getting ready to escort her out of the lair, so she could go do what K-Rool commanded her to do. Tiny Kong kept walking slow with her head down in disappointment thinking about all the wrong that she is going to do, and it was eating her alive.

"Come on, girl! No need to keep slowing around!" One of them hollered. He pulled the chain, and it caused her to jerk forward. All three of them were walking towards the king's throne. King K-Rool was sitting on his throne, fumbling his fingers waiting for them to walk her to him. One of the Kasplats jerked her once more, and she was immediately pushed to the front. K-Rool walked towards her breathing heavily, and growling. Tiny felt a drop of sweat on her body, and she had no instinct of popping him on the face to keep him away.

"How does it feel to be away from the dungeon for a while?" K-Rool asked.

"How do you think it feels, fatso?!" she replied harshly. The Kasplat pulled the chain hard, and she yelped. King K-Rool held his hand up to let him know that it was okay. "So, you're trying to be a smart mouth, huh? Keep talking to me like that, and you won't have a mouth!" he shouted. Tiny just stayed quiet. K-Rool walked back to his throne, and sat on it."She's free to go," he said. The Kasplats jerked her chain to make her move as they took out her of the lair. "And remember! A few weeks!" K-Rool shouted for Tiny to hear. As they got to the outside, they unlocked all the black metal chains, and went back inside. Tiny looked back at them walking inside, and sighed sadly. Tiny thought of happiness at first, but doing wrong for King K-Rool took it all away. Just the thought of K-Rool giving her a few weeks to steal was unbearable. The rain from the sky started to fall causing the sad teenaged chimp to feel even more agitated. Not only did she have to deal with facing her friends; she also had to deal with some rain along the way home. Her fur, and hair was soaking wet, and all the walking she had done was taking away her energy due to the fact that she was still feeling a little weak. Many hours had come and gone, and the rain was still pouring down into the jungle. Cranky was busy at his home working on his potions that he had been configuring for the past few days.

"Let's see...um...mix the green potion with the...rainbow potion? Rainbow potion?! Aah! Aah! This book is worthless! Someone must really think that this is a funny joke to the old monkey, huh?! Well, let's just see about that!" Cranky Kong screamed. He slammed the potion book closed, and threw it aside. He rubbed his head, and walked to his old chair that was the same age as he was. He plopped his body on it, and slouched to get comfortable. "Ahh. This is much better. Maybe I need to get a little nap underway. That way my brain won't be fried by this junk." Outside in the rain, Tiny was trying to get home, but the wind started picking up, and it was getting hard for her to see because of the water hitting her face. Her body was getting cold, and she ended up wrapping both her arms around herself while shivering to the bone.

"Ooh...ooh...g-g-got to g-g-get h-h-home...its r-r-really c-c-cold out h-h-here," Tiny shivered. A big pointy stick was poking out of the bushes, and Tiny did not see it. When she passed by the stick, the sharp end scratched the leg with the wound on it, and Tiny screamed in pain. Tiny collapsed on the ground, and grabbed her leg screaming. Her leg was really hurting, and she really wanted to get home to where it was safe, and warm. Tiny pushed herself up, and limped along the way. She cried out loud feeling the pain after every step she took. Tiny knew she had to get home fast or else she will be in more pain than she already is. The continuous rain had finally calmed down, and Tiny was very tired. Her body kept swaying like she was drunk from sipping too many drinks, and she was getting a little headache from when Klubba hit her on her head with his massive club. She leaned against a tree, and held her head up to see where she was now. Her hut was just up ahead, and she was excited, yet hurting.

"Ugh...if I can just get to the...door..I'll be fine for the rest of these days I got left," Tiny said to herself. She continued to limp over towards the door, but to her surprise, her door was already wide open. She peeked through the doorway to see if anyone was in her hut. The inside was just as she left it. Half clean, half junky. She went inside to dry herself off with a towel. After that, she grabbed her another pair of light blue sweatpants, and tried to put them on slowly where the fabric will not rub up against her leg so much.

"Ah!" Tiny exclaimed. "This really hurts."

A few more attempts, and she done it. It felt really good to have her pants considering her dislike without them covering her lower body. Tiny felt so glad to be back in her home away from King K-Rool. "King K-Rool. What a tragic," she thought. She realized that she was only here on a mission, so all the elated emotions she felt had to be put on hold for a while. The headache was coming back, and it was making her feel very dizzy. She staggered while walking to her bed, and she passed out on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Greetings, my friend

The clouds had moved away, and the sun was able to shine its light down on the jungle. In a log near Tiny's place, Junior the Klaptrap crawled out of it, and felt the warm sun light on his little blue face. He stretched then yawned really loud. His stomach rumbled so he set off to find something to eat. He passed by Tiny Kong's hut, and noticed something strange: the door was open. Junior got a little curious, and wanted to find out what was going on. It took him a few minutes to climb up the ladder to the door. Junior went in her home, and looked around for anything suspicious.

"Alright...whoever is in here! You better show yourself. I'm not kidding around. This is my friend's house...well girlfriend...I wish," Junior said. Junior had came across Tiny laying on the floor. He tiptoed over to her, and examined her. He had the urge to lift up one of her eyelids, and see if she was dead or alive. He grabbed one eyelid, and lifted it up. Tiny's eyeball moved in his direction, and he screamed really loud waking up Tiny Kong.

"Aah! Aah! Imposter! Imposter! Somebody help! Imposter!" Junior panicked.

"Shh! Junior! No! I'm not an imposter! Calm down!" Tiny yelled at him.

"Imposter! How dare you try to copy my best friend, you stupid Kritter?!" Junior asked angrily.

"What?! Junior! I'm not a Kritter! I really am-"

"Imposter! Imposter!" Junior continued to say. He jumped up and down, put two fingers in his mouth, and tried to whistle. Unfortunately, no sound was coming out. Junior was getting ready to scream again when Tiny grabbed him by his mouth to shut him up. "Will you be quiet already?! I'm not an imposter!" Tiny stated to Junior. "Yes you are! I've seen you on television. You Kritters would dress up like our loved ones, then try to come, and rape us and-"

"What?! Why on earth would I come, and try to-"

Junior pulled his mouth away from her grasp, and bit her hand. Tiny screamed in pain, and shook him off. Junior's teeth was hanging on, and they were never letting go. Tiny Kong took his tail, and pulled, but he wasn't budging. She was prancing around hurting. "Ow! Ouchie! Ah! Let go of my hand, you monster! Let me go!" Tiny cried out. Junior wasn't listening. He was really biting her good. "D-don't think that you will get away with us! I'll bite your face off if I have to!" Junior said with his teeth in Tiny's hand. Tiny Kong shook really hard, and Junior let go because he was getting dizzy.

"Trying to make me dizzy, eh?! I'll show you then!" Junior growled.

"Junior! Listen to me! I'm not an imposter! I really am Tiny Kong! Honest I am!" Tiny said.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it," Junior commanded her. Tiny Kong tried to think of something Junior knows that she does. Junior had his arms crossed, and he was tapping his foot on the floor waiting for her to do something. Tiny finally got the idea of what she could. "I'm the only monkey that can do this," she said. Tiny Kong got up, and sung a really high note that could break a glass. Junior's eyes lit up like diamonds shining on light. He ran straight to her.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! It is you! It is you! Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! This is the most happiest day of my entire life! I thought you were dead! I thought my best friend was dead! I thought wrong! What's wrong with my mind?!" Junior cried happily.

"Junior! Okay! That's enough! You can let go of me now!" Tiny said. Junior kissed her on her cheek, and she shooed him off. "Eww...Junior!" Tiny whined.

"Oh! Oh! Wait until I tell the others! They are going to be so happy to see ya! Come on!" said Junior. Tiny quickly grabbed his tail, and pulled him back. Junior stopped running, and looked back at her. "What are you doing? What's the matter?" Junior asked. "I don't think its such a big idea to do that, Junior," Tiny said. Junior scratched his head in confusion. "Are you crazy?! You should see how sad your friends are. Especially your big sister Dixie Kong. Really, her heart's gone because she misses you more than the others. She's been moping around not wanting to do anything with us," he explained. Tiny Kong had already known that Dixie wasn't feeling so swell ever since she left. Tiny did not want to go about with what Junior wanted to do because she feels that it just might scare them, but Junior insisted that she shows herself instead trying to hide away. Tiny took a deep breath, and walked out with Junior. Junior walked her over to Cranky's who was still in his chair fast asleep. They both walked in together getting ready to wake him up from his peaceful nap. Tiny paused for a second.

"Now what?" Junior asked.

"I'm afraid he might get that same reaction that you did when you first saw me," Tiny said nervously.

"Heh heh...he might not have that reaction, but I'm dying to see though," Junior chuckled.

"Very funny," Tiny said with a low grunt. She tiptoed towards the chair, and shook him to wake him up. Cranky Kong felt Tiny shake him, but he did not open his eyes. He motioned his hand to get whoever it was messing with him to leave him be for the time being. Tiny shook him once again to see the second time.

"Cranky? Cranky? Wake up," Tiny whispered.

"Eh...go away..." Cranky said sleepily.

"Cranky!" Tiny yelled in his ear.

Cranky Kong jumped out of his chair, and landed on the ground. He grabbed his wooden cane, and held it in front of him for defense. "Alright! What's the big idea?! Can't an old monkey like me get any peace, and quiet here?! That's all I ask!" Cranky yelled.

"Cranky! Calm down! Look! It's me! Tiny Kong!" Tiny said happily. Cranky Kong looked at her very closely. Like Junior the Klaptrap, he totally freaked out. Junior covered his eyes not to look at what he was about to do. Cranky was screaming at her calling her an imposter thinking that a Kremling playing with him. Tiny kept telling him that there is no Kremling messing with him. It was really her. Then, he chased her with his wooden cane swinging at her. His loud screams was heard by Donkey Kong, and Diddy. The two heroes rushed on over to Cranky's to see what was going on. Junior was sneaking out the door while chaos was going, but DK busted the door open with his foot, and caused Junior to fly into Cranky's face, and Cranky bumped Tiny into his potion table.

"What's going on here, Cranky?!" DK asked.

"Yeah! We heard you scream. Is everything alright?!" Diddy asked as well.

"There's an imposter in my hut! She's right-get off of me, you silly Klaptrap!" Cranky said while swinging Junior off of his face. DK and Diddy was looking at the imposter Cranky was talking about. Tiny Kong was on her bottom, rubbing her head. "Ouchie...as if I need another headache at this particular moment," Tiny said. Diddy heard her voice, and his eyes opened up. He walked over to her slowly to catch a good look at Tiny. "Tiny? Is that...you?" Diddy asked with uncertainty.

"Why, sure it's me...wait, you're not going to react like Cranky did, are you?" Tiny asked.

"Tiny! Donkey Kong! It's Tiny Kong! Tiny Kong's alive! Ha ha ha ha! She's here!" Diddy yelled cheerfully. Donkey Kong ran over to Tiny, grabbed her, and gave her the tightest hug he could ever give. His big muscular arms were squeezing Tiny a little too much.

"Uh...Donkey Kong? I...can't breathe...losing my air...not funny," Tiny said, gasping for air. Diddy Kong was tapping his arm for him to let go of her before he suffocates her. Donkey Kong finally let go of Tiny, and she was gasping for air.

"I can't believe it! You're not dead! I'm so glad that you're alive," DK said with glee.

"Me neither. I could have sworn that you were an imposter or something," Cranky said.

"Nope. This is the real me," Tiny said. Candy Kong, Funky Kong, and Bluster Kong ran in to see what was going on. "Is everything alright? We would have been here sooner, but Bluster did not want to come," Candy said. "I just felt that it was not anything important at all," Bluster responded. Funky Kong, and Candy shook their heads at Bluster's ignorance. Tiny Kong saw them, and called out their names. Candy, Funky, and Bluster looked over to where the familiar voice was coming from. Tiny waved at them, and all three ran over to give her hugs, and share the tears of joy and laughter. They were all so happy to see Tiny back with them again. Even Bluster Kong who was falling out like a crying baby. Everyone could not believe their eyes. The friend that they thought they lost was standing before them. Tiny Kong was happy to be back with her friends. She looked around for her big sister, but Dixie wasn't around to greet her, and it made Tiny a little sad.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Welcome Home Party

Out in DK Jungle Falls, Dixie Kong was sitting on a rock staring down at her reflection in the water. Tears were falling down her face as her depression kept on progressing. Her mind was lost, and her heart was torn apart from what happened two months ago. Tiny Kong was walking around the jungle, hoping to run into her sister. Tiny finally caught Dixie sitting on a rock near the waterfall. Dixie started humming a tune that Tiny was very familiar with, and Tiny hummed along with her. Dixie heard Tiny's sound, and looked back slowly. Right in front was Tiny standing there waiting for her reaction to take place. Dixie cried even more, but in a happy way. She ran to Tiny, and hugged her tightly. Tiny wrapped her arms around her big sister, and also cried tears of joy. Both of the girls were happy to see each other. They sat down in the grass with their feet in the water splashing, and talking.

"I...I thought I would never be able to see you again. I felt so sad, and so hurt that I was ready to give up on life. It made me think about all the times that...I've been so mean to you...and I never apologized for what I've said and done. Walking around the jungle...knowing that you were gone forever...really put me out of shape," Dixie explained to Tiny Kong.

"I'm sorry if I worried you," Tiny apologized.

"No...it's not your fault...It's no one's fault. You know, when we all got captured. I figured that...you weren't gonna come, and rescue us because of what I've said to you that...hurt you deeply...Oh, gosh. This is so hard for me to say this now that you are alive," Dixie said.

"...I missed you, too Dixie. I missed all of you guys," she said with a smile. Dixie smiled back at her until she caught a glimpse of the claw marks King K-Rool scratched on the side of Tiny's face.

"Tiny! You're face! What happened?!" Dixie asked worryingly.

"Huh?" Tiny reacted. Tiny knew what Dixie was talking about, but she tried to hide the scars with her hair just for the subject to be changed. She even remembered what King K-Rool did to her in that crummy dungeon they had her in. Dixie kept touching it, and Tiny pulled away. "Um...I...fell down."

"Tiny. That does not look a scar from falling down. It looks like you have been in a fight...and it looks brand new," Dixie responded.

"No. I'm okay. It's fine. Don't worry about it. It'll be all taken care of," Tiny said to Dixie. Dixie noticed Tiny touching her leg with the wound. Tiny was groaning a little bit as she felt the pain coming back. "Tiny? What's wrong? Is your leg alright? Please let me see," Dixie pleaded. Tiny shook her head. "Dixie, it's fine. Nothing's wrong. I...just had an itch...ahh, see? All gone," Tiny said with a giggle. Dixie felt that Tiny was a little weird at the moment, but it did not stop her from being very ecstatic to see Tiny's face again.

"So...what do you want to do?" Dixie asked her.

"Well, Cranky Kong and the others are throwing me a huge party for my return," Tiny told Dixie.

"Great. Then...you know, maybe after the party, you and me can hang out together for a while. Just to catch up, you know," Dixie suggested. Tiny agreed with Dixie, and she wrapped her arms around Dixie once more. The love between the two sisters were finally spirited. Tiny and Dixie walked back talking a little more about the things Tiny had missed for the past two months. On the other hand, they were being watched by a floating spy camera, an invention King K-Rool thought to watch the Kongs. On his screen, it showed the Kong sisters giggling and talking all the way down to Sunset Beach. K-Rool was on his throne watching, and chuckling softly.

"That's right, my princess. Keep on mingling along with your pathetic excuse for a sister. You just better make sure that you get that coconut like you were commanded or else!" K-Rool yelled at the screen. His troops were standing beside his throne looking at each other, and trying to figure out who was K-Rool talking to. King K-Rool scratched his chest, and laughed evilly. Klump and Krusha waked in front of K-Rool.

"I'm sorry to disturb your viewing, your highness, but my spies have found some more of the blue matter that you needed to inject it into Tiny's body," Klump reported.

"Really? Hmm...yes yes. Save the blue matter for later. She still has enough time to nab the crystal coconut away from those pathetic apes," K-Rool ordered them with a smirk on his face, and his eyes turning monster red. Down at Sunset Beach, the party was going on. Everyone was sitting at the table talking, and feasting. Dixie was sitting right next to Tiny. She watched as Tiny stuffed her face full of bananas, and other types of delicious fruit. Bluster was sitting next to her, looking very disgusted.

"I thought you had good table manners," Bluster said.

"I do, Bluster" she said with her mouth full of fruit.

"Really? You sure don't seem like you have any," Bluster said proudly.

"I don't care. I'm starving!" Tiny said after she gulped down her food.

"Need I remind you that I have good table manners?" Bluster asked.

"Need I remind you again that I don't care?" Tiny asked with an annoying tone.

"Okay. Fine. But don't come back asking me about how big is your butt all of a sudden," Bluster said sarcastically. Tiny took an unpeeled banana, and threw it at Bluster's head, and fell back in his chair. Diddy, Donkey Kong, and Junior laughed out loud. Cranky Kong stood up in his seat, and called for attention.

"Alright, everyone. Listen up!" Cranky said. Everyone was still doing their thing. Cranky sighed, and rubbed his hands. "I said listen up!" Cranky shouted. His loud voice did not put them into silence mode. They were still talking to each other, and laughing. Cranky Kong balled up his fists, and yelled really loud. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP ALREADY?!" The Kongs quickly became quiet. Cranky brushed off his arms, and sighed again.

"Thank you. Now, this party here is to celebrate a miracle. The greatest recovery of all our hearts and minds, our friend has returned to be with us. We are now a whole Kong family again. Let us give cheers to our one and only hero who did risk her life to save Kongo Bongo Island, and brought King K-Rool down to his green knees of failure: Tiny Kong!"

All the Kongs cheered in the most happiest hour. Tiny was really excited to get all the attention from her friends that it really put her in a good mood. Donkey Kong, and the others came around spreading their love, and joy to her.

"You are awesome dudette!" Funky said with glee.

"Alright, Tiny!" Diddy cheered.

"Oh, Tiny. It's so wonderful for you to be here again. Instead of you being gone, you are here with us forever," Candy said.

Tiny's mood had changed. Her friends were so happy to see that they would not let anything happen to her, and that she will stay forever like Candy said. That's when Tiny realized that she was only here for a few weeks because of King K-Rool. While everyone was still cheering, Tiny was still in her chair looking down at her food thinking hard. She turned to Dixie who was just filled with happy tears. Tiny knew that if Dixie found why Tiny actually came back, Dixie would be crushed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Eddie's moment

After the party was over, and everything was cleaned up from the beach, Tiny Kong decided to take a trip to the White Mountains to meet her new friend, Eddie the Mean Old Yeti. Junior was running up to her to see where she was heading. "Hey! Hey! Wait up! You monkeys walk really fast, you know!" Junior the Klaptrap yelled at Tiny Kong. Tiny continued on to Eddie's place. Junior finally caught up with her. "Where are you going now?" Junior asked.

"I'm going to say hello to a friend," Tiny answered.

"Ooh. A new friend. I shall tag along with you," Junior stated. He climbed up Tiny's pants leg, on her back, and sat on her shoulder. "Just in case this new friend of yours gets out of hand, I got some teeth to sink into his bad behavior."

"Oh, please," she said while shaking her head.

"It's true. I will give em' a really good beating that is if they get out of hand like that guy we bumped into...Eddie? Yeah. That's his name. Eddie. That crazy guy with that club," Junior said with a grunt.

"Actually, that is exactly who I am going to go see right this minute, Junior" she giggled. Junior's body stiffed up, and he fell off of Tiny's shoulder. Tiny walked on leaving him behind. He got up, and ran in front of her. "No way. You're kidding right?" Junior asked.

"Nope," she replied to his question.

"You mean Eddie? Eddie the mean old Yeti?" Junior asked.

"Yep," Tiny answered.

"The guy with the biggest club in the whole wide world?"

"Yep"

"The guy with the most terrible grammar that can make someone's mother cry?"

"Yes yes yes, Junior. All of those fit his description. Remember, a long time ago, he let us stay in his cave to get warm until we were ready to finish our adventure. He did not exactly wanted to hit us," Tiny explained to him.

"That's probably because you were up in there looking too cute to him. When he saw me...well...I think he growled at me a little bit," Junior said. Tiny giggled at his exaggerations, and set on out of the jungle to the White Mountains. In the cave, Eddie was beating on his barrels with his massive club. Tiny Kong walked in with Junior walking behind her in fear. Tiny called out his name, and Eddie reacted to her voice. He dropped his club, ran to both of them, and grabbed them to give out his hugs. His muscular arms was squeezing the two so tight that they could barely breathe.

"Oh! Oh! You two...heroes save Kongo Bongo Island! Me so happy! Happy!" Eddie said happily.

"Um...if it is not too much trouble...could you tell your snowy friend that we are not a bunch of pillows here?!" Junior said while wheezing.

"Eddie...please let us go...you're hurting us..." Tiny pleaded to him while trying to gasp for air. Eddie got the message, and dropped his new friends. He sat on the ground with the club in his hand, laughing. Tiny started laughing along with him. Junior rubbed his chest, and looked at both of them wondering why they were laughing.

"Eddie so happy to see his friends again. Including pretty girl, Tiny," Eddie said. Tiny blushed hard.

"Oh great. Here we go again with this broken grammar he has," Junior sighed.

Tiny Kong slapped the back of his head to get him to stop his aggravating assaults. Tiny chuckled nervously hoping Eddie won't start swinging that club of his. "You'll have to excuse him, Eddie. Again, he's putting his tail in his mouth," Tiny said. Eddie's head was down, and he had a sad expression on his face. Tiny wondered why was he looking so down, so she asked out of curiosity. "What's the matter?"

"Donkey Kong came...and told me...pretty girl Tiny died," Eddie said sadly. "Me, Eddie, was crushed.

"But Eddie, I'm here...you thought that I wasn't ever going to come back, huh?" she asked.

"No...but now that me see you...here with blue friend...and Kongo Bongo is saved from K-Rool...me feel much better," Eddie said.

"And to think that the kiss he planted one on ya a while back actually straightened up his grammar...give him a kiss again," Junior said.

"Junior, shut up!" Tiny said through her teeth. Then, she turned back to Eddie, and smiled. Eddie smiled back at her. Junior scratched his head, and then thought of something to strike up another conversation. "Say...Eddie? Do you always have that club with ya?" Junior asked. Tiny gave Junior a cold look. Junior did not know what he did wrong to deserve the look she was giving him. In return, he made a face by sticking his tongue out, and bulging his eyes in a weird way. Tiny stuck her tongue back out, and nudged him in the head. Eddie was sitting there watching the two go at it with each other, and he started laughing. Tiny and Klaptrap stopped poking at each other just to find out why was Eddie laughing so hard.

"Two friends...funny!" Eddie laughed. Tiny thought it was pretty funny, too. Junior didn't though. After the little conversation they had, Tiny spent the rest of her time in the cave eating bananas with her new friend, Eddie, who was so happy to see her face once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Treating wounds

After Tiny Kong had her moment with her new friend, Eddie the mean old yeti, she started walking home. Junior was walking beside her looking up at what she was doing. Her head was down, and she had a worried look on her face. Junior wasn't quite sure what was going on with his main buddy, but he knew something was up because she had not said a word ever since they left Eddie's snowy cave. They walked for two minutes, and she still has not said a word. Junior was getting really frustrated so he tried to get her attention.

"Tiny? Tiny? Are you listening to me?" Junior asked. She still continued walking not even noticing that Junior was talking to her to get her to say something. "You'll." Tiny Kong? Tiny?!" he shouted back. Tiny immediately woke up from whatever she was daydreaming about, and looked at Junior in response.

"Sorry, Junior," Tiny apologized.

"What's with you? You haven't said a word ever since we left the place. Is there something wrong?" he said. Tiny chuckled a little bit. "No no. Everything is fine. No need to worry," she answered quickly. "I just have a lot on my mind right now." Junior scratched his head. "Care to talk about it, old chap?" He asked with his head slightly tilting to the left. Tiny Kong Responded by shaking her head. Junior shrugged and walked along. Junior decided to go find out what Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong were up to. Tiny walked on home by herself thinking. Her mind were full of commands King K-Rool stated to her. It was killing her. She did not want to betray her friends. She rather die just to save them. If she gives up her dignity to him, she will lose all hope, and that was not what she wanted to do. The sun begins to set in the sky making the sky kind of purple-orangish. Tiny made it home to her monkey hut. She went in, and noticed that Dixie was sitting on her bed with the television waiting for her.

"Whoa! Dixie, what are you doing here?" Tiny asked.

"I've been waiting for you to hang out after the party was over. Where have you been?" Dixie questioned.

"Oh, I had to go see a friend of mine," she answered.

"Ah...was it...your boyfriend?" Dixie said in singsong.

"No. Just a friend. He really isn't the one that would catch my eye," Tiny answered. Dixie could hear the sad tone in her little sister's voice. She had the feeling that something was wrong with Tiny. Tiny walked to her bed, and sat on the edge. Dixie scooted herself over to Tiny, and sat. Tears were in her eyes which was making Dixie scared a little.

"Tiny? You're crying. What's wrong?" Dixie said.

"I-I'm not crying...I just have something in my eye," Tiny said. Tiny wiped the tears away. Dixie knew it was lie because Tiny can't even lie to save her own life. Dixie nudged Tiny with her elbow to get her to talk. Tiny refused. "Tiny, please tell me what's wrong. I really want to know what is going on." Dixie pleaded. Tiny turned to Dixie, and tried to explain what was going on. Before she could say King K-Rool's name, a sharp pain strikes her wounds.

"Are you okay?" Dixie asked. "Let me see."

"No. No, it's fine. Everything's fine, sis." Tiny said while groaning.

"Come on. Just let me see. What are you afraid of?!" Dixie shouted.

"I'm not afraid of anything...I-I don't want you to worry yourself over me, that's all," she said.

Tiny was really in pain, and she was leaning over ready to faint from the agony. Dixie took Tiny to the bathroom, and grabbed some herbs from the closet. Tiny fell on the floor, crying softly. Dixie quickly got to her, and asked where Tiny was hurting. Tiny did not want to tell her. She want Dixie to leave it alone. Dixie waved her finger at her little sister, and ordered Tiny to show where she was in pain. Tiny pretty much took off everything she had on. Dixie was shocked to see how Tiny's body looked. It looked awful with the marks K-Rool left on her figure. Dixie quickly treated the wounds with some herbs. The medicine was stinging Tiny's cuts, and she kept fighting Dixie, trying to get her to stop.

"Hold still, will ya?!" Dixie yelled.

"They hurt! What do you expect me to do?!" Tiny snapped back.

"I want you to stand still so I can take care of this. I can see now you already have an infection on your leg," Dixie stated. Tiny wanted to say something else, but she couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment. She kept her mouth shut until Dixie was done cleaning up her scars. After the wounds were treated, Dixie and Tiny went back into the bedroom to watch some TV, and eat some popcorn they had popped. While Dixie was eating some of the popcorn, she happened to glance over at Tiny. Tiny was looking down on the ground still thinking about the mission that she was here for. She wasn't sure whether she should tell Dixie or not. The decision that she had to make was making her feel very sick to her stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Junior finds out

Two weeks has passed, and the king himself was getting a little impatient. He has been in his room pacing back and forth hoping the next minute, the crystal coconut is in sight. Sadly, it wasn't. His eyes turned red, and he took a chair, and tossed it outside. General Klump, and his soldier, Krusha, saw the chair fly out of the king's room. They went into the room slowly, making sure that King K-Rool was okay. K-Rool continued pacing back and forth with impatience, and anger. "Your royal majesty, is there a problem?" Klump asked softly.

"WHERE IS SHE WITH THAT STUPID COCONUT?! K-Rool roared.

"Uh...she's not here, sir," Krusha said.

"I know that. That is the problem. Time is almost up, and I can't bear to wait any longer," K-Rool growled.

"But, sir, you were the one that gave her a few weeks to do this. I'm pretty sure that she's been trying very hard to swipe that crystal coconut under her friend's nose," Klump explained to the agitated king.

"I will tell you this! That little girl better not be playing around with me or else her, and her smelly hairy friends will be nothing, but bones for me to pick! I've waited long enough for my victory to come into play!" K-Rool bellowed at the two. Klump and Krusha both shrugged at each other.

"King K-Rool, it has only been two weeks since we released Tiny Kong," Klump said. K-Rool stopped his little rage, and thought for a moment. He did not like his time going slow at all. It had only been a couple of weeks, and nothing has happened. He ran to his control panel, and ordered Kritter to show Tiny's location. The computer zoomed in Tiny's hut. Tiny was in her bed fast asleep along with Junior sleeping beside her. "What has been her activity for the past two weeks? I want answers!"

"According to the computer, King K-Rool, Tiny hasn't really done much of anything, but stay to herself or hang out with Donkey Kong and the others. Not once she has made an attempt to go after what she was suppose to go after. Unless she has made that decision to not receive the crystal coconut, then that could be the case," Kritter said to King K-Rool. K-Rool stood behind him, thinking. Kritter turned to him, and asked, "K-Rool?" King K-Rool inhaled.

"Looks like there needs to be a message sent to that brain dead chimpanzee of mine," K-Rool said in a low tone.

"I'll type in your message over the spy camera, and send it over," Kritter said. He put his fingers on the keyboard, but K-Rool grabbed his shoulder to keep him from typing in some words on the computer.

"No. I will go over there personally. It's time for me to have a little private conversation with that little girl," K-Rool chuckled softly.

In the dark night jungle, in Tiny's hut, Tiny was in her bed sleeping right next to her friend, Junior yawned, then turned over on his back. Tiny turned over as well, but her arm had fallen on Junior, and it was squishing him. Junior was patting her arm to get her off of him. Junior slipped himself from up under her arm, and crawled to another open space on the bed to finish his sleep. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Huh?" Junior reacted. He looked at Tiny's reaction. Nothing but sleep. Junior crawled over her, and shook her shoulder. "Tiny? Wake up. Someone's at the door."

"Mmm...not now...five more minutes," Tiny said sleepily. She ignored Junior, and pulled the blanket over her head to go back to sleep.

"Tiny, will you wake up?! Someone's at the door," junior said even louder.

"Really? I did not hear anything. You were probably just dreaming. Go back to sleep," she said sleepily.

"I wasn't dreaming. I was woken up by your furry arm flattening me. Then, I heard the door getting knocked on. You should go check it out," he said to the sleepy monkey.

"No way. I'm trying to sleep, Junior. I've had a really long day," Tiny said sleepily. Instead of a soft knock on the door, banging had occurred. Tiny heard it that time. Junior was tapping on her. "Someone's at the door, Tiny. Care to check it out?"

"Why don't you do it, Junior?" tiny asked.

"It could be Eddie the mean old yeti. I did leave a little prank for him when we both left his place," Junior panicked.

"What prank?" Tiny questioned.

"Uh...just in case that is him, I'll be in the kitchen hiding," Junior responded. Junior jumped from the bed, and ran fast into the kitchen to find a place to hide. Tiny shook her head, pulled the blanket off of her, and went to the door. Tiny opened the door, and the nightmare began. King K-Rool was standing there growling at her. Tiny closed the door fast, yet K-Rool's hand blocked the door from closing. He grabbed Tiny by her arm, and pulled her outside. Tiny was trying to scream for help, but K-Rool had covered her mouth.

"Surprised to see me, sweetheart?" K-Rool growled. Tiny Kong was trying to escape, but she was trapped. Tears were falling from fright. "I'm here to inform you that I have been watching your every move, and quite frankly...YOU'RE PATHETIC!" K-Rool released her, and she fell to the ground. "What have you been doing for the past couple of weeks? Have you bothered to even try take away the crystal coconut?"

"I...I...I h-have, K-Rool," she stuttered.

"What part of 'I have been watching your every move' don't you get?!" K-Rool roared. He grabbed her arm, and she yelped. "Don't you dare sit here, and lie to me! You haven't been doing your job! I can sense that! You better realize right now that I don't play around when it comes to what I want! I better get it or else!" Inside the hut, Junior was hiding underneath a wooden chair not realizing what was going on outside. He did hear some yelling going on, and he ran to the doorway to check it out. He peeked, and saw Tiny, and worse King K-Rool.

"What the-" Junior reacted.

"I'm giving you till the end of this week to get it," K-Rool said as he walked away.

"The end of this week?! No way! I-I need more time. I don't know if I can get the crystal coconut to you by then!" Tiny said.

"Why not? It might speed you up a bit. You sure as hell wasn't going fast for me right now. The end of this week...is all I'm giving you. Take it or leave it," K-Rool said.

"...I'm leaving it. I'm not going to do your dirty work for you. If you want it, you go get it. In fact, your stinky green butt can go, and get it right now!" Tiny yelled at him. K-Rool ran to her, and grabbed her neck. Tiny could hear his mouth close to her ear, and it was frightening her.

"You still do not realize who you are talking to? You still do not realize who as the upper hand?! I can kill you right now, but that will take the fun right out of me. Do not forget that we made a deal. Your life is at stake just as well as your friends. I hope you are listening because this maybe the very last time that you will have ears!" K-Rool explained to her. Tiny was crying hard. K-Rool released her again. When he turned, Junior quickly ran back into the house. K-Rool passed the open doorway to the balcony. "Hear this from me! No one and I mean no one shall never know about this. If they find out about it, you will see death pretty soon." K-Rool jumped from the balcony, and went back to his lair. Tiny got up, dusted herself off, and went inside. She closed the door behind her, and saw Junior on the bed.

"Junior! Junior! I-I thought you were h-h-hiding away in the kitchen. Just so you know, it was not Eddie the mean old yeti," Tiny chuckled nervously.

"You're working for him?!" Junior asked.

"Huh? W-what are you talking about? Working for who?" Tiny tried to lie to Junior, and was doing a horrible job at it.

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw what was going on. You made a deal to King K-Rool to steal the crystal coconut from Donkey Kong! I can't believe it!" Junior ranted. "Shh! Don't yell so loud. Someone might hear you. You know, you do have a big mouth for a little Klaptrap," Tiny said. Junior crossed his arms, gave Tiny a mean look. "Okay, okay. I can see that you aren't happy at this moment, but there's another story behind it all."

"I can't believe I'm best friends to a traitor! What will the others think?! Junior asked angrily.

"They won't think about it because they are not suppose to know. No one was suppose to know," Tiny said.

"Well, too bad, sweet cheeks, I caught you red-handed," Junior said angrily. "I'm going to report you to the others, and see what they have to say about-"

"You don't understand! If they found out, they'll be dead along with me! I have to do this! I gotta!" she said.

"What about your friends?! What about Dixie Kong?! She has been so miserable for the past two months, and now that you are back, she has been...really ecstatic! She's walking around like her normal self again, but come to find out that her little sister, Traitor Kong, is here doing evil work for that no good fatso!" Junior screamed at her.

"That's why she should not know about this, Junior! Okay?! Please? Please, do not tell her or to anyone else. I know it seems wrong, but if you were in my fur, you would be doing the same thing," Tiny said. Junior kept his arms crossed, and turned his scaly back on her. Tiny sighed sadly waiting for Junior to say something. "Junior, please. If you are my friend, you will keep this a secret. A secret between me...and you. I did not want to do this at first, but I was left with no choice."

"Okay...fine. I won't say anything to them," Junior agreed. Tiny felt relief that Junior understood. Tiny got back into bed. Junior was feeling a little sore about Tiny, and he went to go sleep somewhere else. Tiny could sense his anger. Tiny laid her head down on the pillow, and slept throughout the night with regrets, and guilt.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Phase 1 complete

3:00 had struck, and Tiny was still in bed, tossing and turning. She was crying, and whimpering in her sleep dreaming of a nightmare she could not get out of. In her dream, Tiny and her friends were at King K-Rool's secret lair. Donkey Kong and the others were locked up in a cage while Tiny was standing next to King K-Rool and a couple of Kasplats. They had her in those horrible black metal chains, and they were pulling her around. Dixie Kong was in the cage screaming for her sister's life pleading them to let her go. Tiny Kong was trying to run away, but the chains were forcefully pulled. King K-Rool held out a needle full of the evil blue liquid he preserved from his doomsday machine. He stuck it in Tiny's wounded leg, and she screamed in pain. The liquid went inside, and things started happening. Tiny's appearance began to change. Her eyes turned monster red like K-Rool's, spikes came out from her back, she grew a long furry spiky tail, sharp fangs poked out from her mouth, her ears became pointy like a werewolf, and her heart was now dark and cold as ever. She let out a screeching roar, and attacked the cage. The cage bars came off, and clawed at them causing them to die. Dixie was able to get away from Tiny, but she was kicked into the wall leaving a knot on the back of her head. Tiny was coming up fast on all fours. She held out her claws, and all you can see was blood flying evrywhere.

"Aah! No!" Tiny cried out after she woke up. Sweat was running down her face, and she was breathing heavily. She ran to her mirror to look at herself to see if she wasn't the way she looked in her dream. Tiny was the same monkey she was when she fell asleep. A sigh of relief she released, but she could not release that guilt. It was making her feel so depressed that she felt like killing herself, but it would not get the job done. "I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can do this. I don't want to risk losing my friends or myself for the matter...but I have to do this. I have no choice...oh, I don't know what to do. Why is it always me that gets mixed up in these situations? I rather die than work for him or I rather have someone else get mixed up in these situations? I mean, heck. Why not Bluster? They're both meant for each other. They're both jerks of some kind...Oh, gosh. I..I think I'm losing my mind..heh...that's it...I'm losing my mind. That is all. You're not doing anything wrong, Tiny. You're only doing what's right even when that right is a wrong...dead wrong...dead...wrong..." she said to herself while tears fell from her eyes.

Junior heard Tiny talking, and he came from under the bed rubbing his sleepy eyes. "What is going on with you? Who are you talking to?"

"Sorry if I woke you up, Junior. I have so many things on my mind, it's been making feel sick to my stomach. I had this horrible nightmare, and it's bugging me out now," Tiny said to Junior. "I don't know if I can do this.

"Then don't do it is all I can say," Junior answered back.

"No. You don't understand. If I don't, bad things will happen," Tiny said as she wiped a tear.

"And bad things will happen if you do," Junior said. "Face it, sweet cheeks. You are once again in a no-win situation here. Thank goodness I'm not in the situation you are in. I would kill myself if I was.

"And that's something I can't do. He's giving me till the end of this week...I got to do this. I have to," Tiny said. Junior gasped. "And you are still going to go with it?!" Tiny nodded her head in an agreement that she carry out the order that King K-Rool gave her. Junior did not like what Tiny was going to do. He wanted to tell everyone else so bad, but he told her that he wasn't going to. The next morning, Tiny was up bright and early getting her backpack ready to put the crystal coconut inside. Junior stood there, and watched.

"So, you are really going through with this, huh?" Junior asked.

"Yep. It's my mission. As long as my friends don't hear about this, everything will be fine," Tiny said proudly. She grabbed her backpack, and headed on out the door. Junior followed behind her. She was heading towards Cranky's when she was interrupted by Dixie who called out Tiny's name. Dixie ran over to her to see what was up.

"Hey, Tiny. Going someplace?" Dixie asked.

"Uh...uh, yeah...I'm...just g-going out for a walk," Tiny stuttered.

"Listen, I was thinking we can do some things together today. Would you like that?" Dixie suggested.

"That's sounds inviting...but I have to take care of some things today," said Tiny.

"What?! You?! Busy?! Ha! That's a laugh! Tiny! You're the only monkey I know that doesn't like cleaning up her room," Dixie giggled. "I know that...but as I said, I have some important business to take care of," Tiny responded annoyingly. "We'll hang out later." Tiny walked off leaving Dixie standing there in confusion. "What is this business she has to take care of?" Dixie thought. She shrugged her shoulders, and went back to where she came from. Tiny Kong came across Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong who were playing ball with a brown coconut. Diddy saw Tiny, and Junior coming by, and he waved at the two. Tiny and Junior happened to go over to them.

"Hey, Tiny. Want to play some ball?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Yeah. It's more fun when you play with us," Diddy said.

"Gee, that sounds like fun you guys...but...I have to take Junior to Cranky's place. I think he's coming down with a cough or something," Tiny said.

"Huh? I'm not sick," Junior corrected her. Tiny kicked him with her foot. "Uh...I mean, yeah. I'm sick. I know I should be in bed, but I'm too sick to get out of bed...but I'm here through this agonizing journey to keep the crystal coconut stolen from King K-"

"What?" DK reacted.

Tiny Kong grabbed Junior by his mouth, and picked him up. "Yep! He's hallucinating! I better get him to Cranky's now!"

"Okay, but I must warn you, Cranky is in one of his mood," DK warned her.

"Ain't he always in that mood?" Tiny said sarcastically. Tiny took Junior, and set off to Cranky's to do what she was supposed to do. At Cranky's hut, Cranky was throwing his spell books everywhere due to his lousy attitude. His magic potions were not working at all, and he had been pretty upset about it for the longest. He heard a knock on the door.

"Go away! I'm busy!" Cranky yelled angrily. Tiny walked in along with Junior who was on her shoulder. "Um..Cranky, I know that you are busy here, but-whoa!" A book was thrown in her direction, and she ducked for life. Apparently, the heavy book knocked Junior off of her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Tiny asked.

"My magic potions aren't working! I have worked on this thing for weeks now, and I still have not ended it with a perfect result...say, what are you doing here in my hut. I thought I told you to go away," Cranky said angrily.

"You know what, Cranky? Maybe the reason why you can't get the results that you want is probably because you are so tense all the time," Tiny said.

"What?!" Cranky yelled.

"Yeah. Tense. How long was it when you were able to take a nap?" Tiny asked hoping to get the right answer out of Cranky's mouth. Cranky took a moment to think of when was the last time he has ever taken a nap.

"Well...It's been a while since I have taken a nap," Cranky answered.

"Perfect!" Tiny exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'perfect'?" Cranky asked suspiciously.

"I mean...it is the perfect time to take a nap. Get your mind settled down until you are calmed long enough to continue working. How about I make you something to help you sleep, eh?" Tiny suggested to Cranky. Cranky wasn't sure if this was a good idea. He thought that maybe Tiny was pulling a prank on him, but she really insisted on it. He finally agreed to let Tiny care for him at the moment. Tiny Kong pushed him to his old chair, and ran to the kitchen. She crawled to the potion table, and spotted a bottle of sleeping tonic. Junior ran over to see what she was doing.

"What's happening over here?" Junior asked.

"I'm giving Cranky a sleeping tonic. That way, he's knocked out, and I can get the crystal coconut away from here before anyone comes to the hut," Tiny said to Junior.

"What?!" Junior shouted.

Tiny Kong grabbed the sleeping tonic, poured it in a cup, and walked over to Cranky to give it to him. "Here you go, Cranky. This should help you sleep."

"Thanks, Tiny," Cranky replied He took the cup, drunk it, and sat the cup aside. Few seconds later, his eyelids started to get very heavy. He tried to speak, but he was too tired to say anything. Before they knew it, he fell fast asleep in his chair. Tiny patted Cranky's head, and grabbed his old wooden cane. "Sorry, Cranky. This is something that I need to accomplish," she said to him while he was snoring. She banged the cane on the floor three times, and the crystal coconut appeared. Tiny dropped the cane, and went for the coconut. Junior jumped on her hand, and bit it. Tiny yelped in pain.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?!" Tiny shouted at him.

"I'm not going to let you do this, Tiny! Stop while you can!" Junior said.

"No! I made a deal with King K-Rool that I make this happen for him! I can't go back on my word!" Tiny bellowed.

"If you continue doing this, Tiny, you'll regret it for the rest of your life! I can't still be friends with a traitor!" Junior screamed.

"Fine! Fine, then! I guess we are no longer friends! I'm merely doing what I was commanded to do, if you got a problem with it, tough luck! Unless you want to get killed by him then I suggest you leave me alone, and let me do my job!" Tiny yelled.

"That's just swell with me! I'll go! Goodbye, you horrible traitor!" Junior yelled back. The two were no longer friends. Junior stormed out of the hut grumbling angrily. Tiny watched him leave. She felt guilty a little bit, but she snapped out of it. Tiny grabbed the crystal coconut, put it in the backpack, and ran out. Tiny Kong went behind a huge tree with the backpack. She took out the coconut. "Well...part of my mission's complete. Now how will I be able to go back with everyone roaming around here wanting me to hang with them."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Decisions

Things were getting a little tough for Tiny to handle. She was planning on leaving out late at night since she was able to get the crystal coconut, but her friends would always to come to her to play or they would need her help with something. The backpack will be hidden in places that she knows her friends will not be able to spot, not even Cranky since he's still fast asleep. At the moment, Tiny Kong is resting under a shady palm tree snacking on delicious yellow bananas as a treat to herself. The guilt was still being a pain in the butt to her, but she did not care at all. Dixie Kong saw Tiny sitting under a tree, and ran over to her.

"Tiny! There you are! I've been looking for ya. Are you okay?" Dixie Kong asked while panting.

"Huh? I'm fine, Dixie. Why you ask?" Tiny replied back.

"I tried to get your attention. Every time I do, you run off with that backpack of yours," Dixie said. Tiny thought about her backpack for a minute. She came to realize that she doesn't even remember where she had put the backpack. All the running around she had been doing made her forget what spot it was hidden in. In response, Tiny scratched her head, and chuckled.

"Say, listen, how about you, me, and Candy have a slumber party tonight, huh? That's if you're not too busy," Dixie suggested. Tiny sighed sadly. Leaving tonight for King K-Rool early seemed to have backfired. Dixie really wanted to spend some time with Dixie, and Candy, but that missing backpack was still on her mind. "Uh...I don't know. I'm kind of busy," Tiny said in a low voice.

"Aww! Come on, Tiny! We never get a good chance to hang with each other. You always seem busy with something. Think you need some help? I can help you. It can make the work even faster," Dixie said.

"No! No, no, no. This is something I'll have to do on my own...but I'll be there for the slumber party," she said to Dixie. Dixie squealed, jumped up and down, and gave Tiny one of the biggest hugs she ever felt. After Dixie ran home excited, Tiny set out on a tiny adventure for her backpack that held the crystal coconut she had stolen. She looked from tree to tree, bush to bush, river to river, even at the beach. Not one backpack in sight. Tiny was getting ready to go into a panic frenzy, however she kept calm, and tried to think of other places she may have put her backpack. Finally, she remembered where she had put it. Tiny ran to her favorite tree, and climbed up. In a heartbreaking way, the backpack wasn't there.

"Ah! I know I put that bag here on this branch! I know it! Oh, I got to find it before DK and the others find out about it. I'll be in a big-rotten-banana pile kind of trouble if they did. I better check at my house. Maybe I put it there. I shouldn't have if Junior's there...I better go check," she thought to herself. Once again, with all the running, she made it home. Junior was her bed watching television about a banana pie eating contest when Tiny busted in.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" Junior asked roughly.

"I live here, you dimwit! What did you do with my backpack?!" Tiny questioned him.

"Backpack? You mean the one you carried over to Cranky's to steal the coconut?!" Junior chuckled evilly.

"Yeah!" Tiny said.

"Haven't seen it," Junior said. Tiny groaned in anger. She slammed the door shut, and looked everywhere for her backpack. Junior started whistling a tune, and it caught her attention. Tiny put her hands on her hips, and tapped her foot on the ground rapidly. Junior looked at her, then looked back at the television continuing to whistle his tune. Tiny noticed a blue strap coming from under her bed.

"Haven't seen it, huh? Then what is that suppose to be under my bed?!" Tiny yelled. Junior jumped down from the bed, and pushed the strap down under the bed with his foot. Tiny pushed him out of the way, and pulled out her backpack that had the crystal coconut inside. "Are you kidding me? You could have at least found a better hiding spot than always under the bed, Junior," Tiny said.

"I'm small. What do you expect me to do?!" Junior said angrily.

"Why did you take my backpack?!" Tiny asked him.

"I was going to return it back to Cranky's because what you are doing here is wrong," Junior explained to her. " I think maybe you should stop this, and face King K-Rool.

"Not when lives are at stake, Junior. As usual, you try to talk me out of things, but you never take the time out to wonder why I'm doing them," Tiny told him. Junior looked down trying to come up with something else to say that can convince her to stop. Tiny sat her belongings near her chair near her mirror where she will be brushing her hair. "Why won't you fight him? He's not that strong when it comes to friends. I know," he asserted.

"Why? Because you have worked for him before? Apparently, if you have ever been working for him, then you should know what it feels like to be in my situation," Tiny said during her brush strokes. Junior sighed, and said, "No. I do not. I don't steal from friends...in fact, I have never stole from friends. In fact, I never had friends. In fact, I-"

"Oh, will you stop with the 'in facts' already, and get to the point?!" Tiny hollered.

"What I'm trying to say is...is that nothing like this has ever happened to me because I never had any friends. I probably did, but heck I don't remember. The only friend I had was you. On our adventure to save Kongo Bongo Island, you told me that the dark side also has a good side. Don't you remember?" Junior asked. Tiny rolled her eyes, and ignored Junior's statement. He waited for her response, but Tiny continued on brushing her long hair.

"So, you aren't going to hear me out?" Junior questioned hoping for an answer. Tiny Kong went on brushing her hair, still ignoring Junior for the time being. Junior shook his fists in fits of rage. "Fine, then. That's perfectly fine with me. It seems to me that you aren't so strong in the friends department either. You are going to lose them if you keep this up," Junior articulated.

"Not if they do not know about this," Tiny said.

"Keeping this away from them will make it worse in the end. If not having us is what you want, then be my guest, and throw us away," Junior snapped back while baring his teeth. Junior crawled up under the bed, and stayed in that spot. Tiny was beginning to feel even more miserable. She put down her hair brush, and walked out her home. Junior stuck his head out from under the bed to watch her leave. Everything was falling apart. The decisions that she had to make were difficult to choose from. Things will die either way. Tiny walked to the pier, and sat at the edge of it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Passionate love

"Sir! Sir! We found some! We found the last of the blue liquid, King K-Rool!" his minions called out. King K-Rool jumped up from his throne from hearing the news. They went up to the king to show him a small container filled up with the liquid that he needed for Tiny Kong. He swiped the container away from them, and examined the container by sniffing it hard. "Yes...yes, yes, yes! This is what I exactly needed. Excellent job! This will make everything go well according to my plan against those pathetic wimps for apes!"

"How long do you think it will take for that girl to show up with the crystal coconut, your lordship?" one of the minions questioned the king. K-Rool let out a laugh, and told them," Do not worry your scales over this. I gave her till the end of this week to get it. If she fails, she'll see soon enough. She better do it if she want her friends, and herself to live. Ooh, just wait until I get my hands on my precious possession. Things will go my way! I will become ruler of all Kongo Bongo Island, and those baboon oafs will fall under my power! There will be no one to stop me ever again! Not even that girl!" King K-Rool laughed evilly. His minions sparked up some laughter as well, and cheered for their future ruler. While that was going on back at King K-Rool's lair, at Funky's, Bluster Kong was busy arguing with Funky Kong about the barrel orders Funky had to pay for.

"You ordered these barrels, Funky! I'm seeing to it that you get this bill which is now!" Bluster hollered.

"No way, dude! I only ordered two barrels, and you try to spot me more than I can pay for. I do not want to get cheated by your pathetic factory!" Funky yelled.

"Pathetic?! Need I remind you how rich my barrel factory is, Funky?! It's way richer than your pathetic barrels!" Bluster yelled back.

"Sometimes, Bluster, I think you need to start listening to yourself. You just called your own factory pathetic! Anyways, I'm only paying for the two barrels that I ordered only, Bluster. Don't try, and fool me!" he shouted back. Tiny Kong heard their commotion going on and on. She dashed over to see what was all the craziness. "What is going on here?!" Tiny asked. Bluster dropped the bill, and threw himself all over her.

"My, my, my. Tiny Kong, have I ever told you that you were the most hottest chimp in all of Kongo Bongo Island?" Bluster said seductively.

"Yes. Since the first time you have met me, you said it like a billion times," Tiny replied annoyingly.

"Mmm, I love the smell of your long luscious hair. Mind if we lock lips now?" Bluster said as he puckered his lips up ready to be kissed by Tiny. Tiny grabbed one of the barrels, and dropped it on Bluster's head. Half of Bluster was inside the barrel, and the other half was on the floor. Tiny turned to Funky Kong to talk to him.

"What's the matter, Funky?" Tiny asked.

"This cheapskate in the barrel was trying to slip me some false references. I only ordered two barrels, and he comes back, and tells me that I ordered ten of them," Funky explained to Tiny. Funky chuckled a little bit, but she did not find it funny at all. Tiny was feeling so tragic that she didn't even crack a smile at him. Usually, when she is around Funky, she gets googly for him. Funky Kong wondered if it was something that he said.

"Did I say something bad, Tiny? That wasn't meant to hurt you," Funky said.

"It's not you, Funky. It's...It's something else," Tiny said sadly.

"You want to talk about it then? He asked. "Maybe we can talk about it...while we hang out, you know. Get to talk about...things." Tiny shook her head, and chuckled softly yet hiding away her guilt. Dixie and Candy strolled over to Funky's just in time to see Tiny. Dixie wanted to make sure that Tiny was coming to the slumber with her, and Candy. Her little sister was getting ready to walk away from the place, and go somewhere else where she wanted to be alone, and pout. That wasn't going so well. Dixie kept badgering Tiny about the slumber party, but Funky came back saying that he wanted to hang out with Tiny since he barely gets a chance to. Bluster, who's upper body was stuck in the barrel, pointed out that he wanted to hang with Tiny Kong. Tiny was already feeling bad, and she had to hear the bickering between her friends all because they want so much of her time. Diddy and Donkey Kong came by later on while everyone else was at Funky's arguing who gets Tiny. The agitated chimp managed to sneak away from the crowd, and run off crying. Funky caught her making her escape. He tried to go after her, but his friends were just too much to get away from.

"This is stupid! This sucks! Why me?! I can't handle this! I can't take it anymore! I can't make up my mind!" Tiny cried as she ran far into the jungle. She had to stop to catch her breath. Her emotions were piling up. Tiny Kong wanted to make that decision not to do so in the honor of King K-Rool. She wanted to tell her friends so they can save her. Either way whether they knew or not, they were going to be killed anyway. "What...just...what am I going to do?" Tiny whispered to herself thinking it would comfort her. Nightfall has appeared in the sky, the jungle was soon quiet except for the noisy crickets, and the frogs. At Candy's condo, Dixie was looking out the window waiting patiently for her little sister to show up. Candy was watching some television while getting some pizza ready in her oven.

"Pizza will be ready in a few minutes, Dixie," Candy said.

"Come on, Tiny. Where are you?" Dixie spoke softly.

"You're not going to get any fun out of staring at a window pane all night," Candy laughed.

"I was seeing if Tiny was on her way here. She said she was coming to the slumber party tonight. It's been such a long time since we've hung out together doing girls stuff," Dixie sighed. "I hope she is on her way." Dixie went to Candy's bed, and laid her body down on it. "She'll be here. Did she promise you that she was coming tonight?" Candy asked.

"Well, actually no. She didn't promise that, but Tiny said that she was on her way tonight. I really don't think that she will break a promise like that," Dixie stated.

"But then again, it wasn't a promise," Candy corrected Dixie. All Dixie wanted was for Tiny to show up at Candy's door ready to party, but Tiny has never shown up. Slumber parties weren't exactly on Tiny Kong's mind right now. Deep int the jungle, Tiny was in the hot springs. Her lower body was in the water, and the upper part of her body was leaning near the grass. Her head was tucked into her arms during the time that she is crying. Funky was roaming around the jungle looking for her. He managed to spot Tiny at the hot springs. He did not know that she was crying. He had the actual impression she was sleeping. He made a little plan to wake her up with a good scare. Funky Kong took off his shirt, and slowly got into the water which was found quite soothing, and very pleasant. He laughed softly so Tiny didn't hear anything. He swam over quiet as a mouse can be with a few little giggles as such. When he got ready to scare, he heard some unusual noises coming from her. He, then, noticed that Tiny Kong was crying. Funky wanted to know what that was about. He tapped her shoulder to get her up. Tiny felt his touch, and looked over his shoulder with her face watered up with her tears. Tiny looked away from Funky fast.

"Funky!" Tiny responded while wiping her tears away. "I didn't hear you come in the water."

"I was looking for you to see if you were okay, dudette...are you okay?" Funky asked.

"No. I'm not fine. I'm always walking around like I'm happy, but I'm not," Tiny answered with a sad sigh.

"Really? Is it because of us badgering you?" Funky asked again.

"No...it's something else. The bad thing is I can't tell you or to anyone else about it. I kind of made a deal to keep it a secret between me and King-ah!" Tiny suddenly stopped before she spilled the beans about the deal she made with King K-Rool. Funky didn't quite catch what she said. He ignored it anyways. "Well, if you promised not to tell by...some dude...that you were about to dish out, then don't tell," Funky advised.

"I guess you're right," Tiny agreed. After the conversation, there was total silence among the two Kongs. They ran out of things to say, no other type of talk came up. Funky Kong decided to go back home, and let Tiny have some time to herself. She reached her hand out, and grabbed his arm wanting him to stay, and keep her company for an hour or two. Funky took the idea, and sat in the water beside her. Tiny wanted him to get closer although Funky wasn't even planning on making a move on her. His mind was wondering around everything else. Tiny scooted herself closer to his bare chest. Her soft brown fur made him blush hard. He notched up his sunglasses to see.

"I'm glad you came down here," Tiny said.

"R-really? You are? I thought I was imposing on your little moment there," Funky replied.

"I wanted to be with you all day. Many of the others wanted my attention, though," Tiny implied.

"I see. Take all the time you need with this dude. You'll have lots of fun." Tiny laughed at his sentence. Funky started to laugh a little. Tiny pointed at the moon to admire how big, and beautiful it was. Funky looked up at the moon. Then reached his arms out towards Tiny's left shoulder. She can feel his hand touch her, and when she looked back at him, he yanked his arm away.

"Dah! Sorry! Sorry! Did I come on too strong?" Funky panicked.

"Actually...I kinda like you touching me," Tiny said softly.

"You do?" Funky asked while blushing. Tiny nodded her head with confidence. This was the perfect time to be with him, and she wasn't going to waste any second of it. The two love monkeys got closer, and closer until their lips were locked tight. After the few minutes of kissing passionately, they both went behind the tree to finish it off. Tiny laid on the warm grass, and wrapped her arms around the back of Funky's neck. Funky was on top of Tiny Kong kissing her on the neck. The tingling sensation arose, and it was causing to her to moan softly. Funky Kong placed his hand on her leg, and rubbed. Finally, they disrobed, and pressed their warm wet bodies against one another. Funky Kong leaned up against the tree, and Tiny sat on his lap facing towards him, and starts thrusting along with him. Funky fondled with her breasts as she continued to moan his name. Tiny rested her head on his shoulders, and wrapped her arms around him. Funky grabbed her bottom, and continued thrusting happily. A few good minutes of that led from one thing to another. Tiny Kong got on her knees, and hands. Funky Kong took off his shades, and grabbed her gracefully. He went inside gently without hurting her, and thrusted. Tiny couldn't contain the feeling, and she ended up moaning even louder than before. Tiny laid her head down on the ground. Funky went on what he was doing.

Funky Kong leaned back up against the tree, and Tiny gave him the greatest blowjob known to monkey. She sucked the tip, and licked all over twice sending chills down Funky's spine while playing with herself for a bit. Funky could feel himself getting ready to cum, but he tried to hold it in as much as he can. He grabbed her head, and rubbed his cock in her mouth rapidly until he released a huge load of his warm cum in her mouth. Tiny was shocked on how much he put out, but she did not mind it. Funky Kong got on his back to let Tiny Kong finish everything up. Tiny got on top, and guided his hard cock to her wet vagina. Tiny leaned over, and kissed Funky while making purring sounds. The time was getting very close, and their hearts were beating fast. Tiny laid on his chest moaning loud. Funky Kong can feel himself reaching his peak just as well as she was about to. He grabbed Tiny's hips, and the two lovers finally released what had been building up in their hot bodies. Funky Kong cummed hard, and some of it was dripping out of her. During their afterglow, they kissed, and rested in their passionate spot.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Truth comes out

The next morning, Cranky was in his chair asleep from the tonic Tiny gave him. The tonic had worn off, and he was able to wake up to see another day. He yawned, stretched, and got up rubbing his eyes. He looked for his old wooden cane which was laying right next to the pedestal of where the crystal coconut stood. He walked over, picked up the cane, and looked on the pedestal. It shocked him. The crystal coconut was no longer there. The next noise that was heard was his voice screaming for Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong busted in with his sidekick Diddy Kong to see what was up.

"Cranky?! What's going on?!" DK asked him.

"Yeah! Anyone here messing with the coconut?!" Diddy said while swinging his fists around.

"The crystal coconut is gone! Gone!" Cranky cried out. Donkey Kong and Diddy walked to the pedestal, and nothing was there. The space that the crystal coconut filled is now empty. "I don't know what happened. I went to sleep. Then, I woke up, and it was gone! Who could do such a thing?!" Cranky panicked.

"It could have been King K-Rool!" Donkey Kong suggested.

"But we haven't heard from him in days. It couldn't possibly be King K-Rool. If it was, we would have smelled some swamp gas," Diddy laughed. Donkey Kong and Cranky looked at him. Diddy ended his laughter by looking away. "Diddy's right. It couldn't be him," Cranky agreed.

"And the crystal coconut couldn't have grown legs, and walked all on its own," Donkey Kong added.

"Gather everyone to my place. We need to have a meeting now! This is serious, so don't go out there fooling around, you two!" Cranky advised.

"Okay, Cranky Kong. Let's go, Diddy! We got to get the others!" Donkey Kong said. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong ran out to gather all their friends for a very important meeting about the missing crystal coconut. Cranky Kong was in his hut pacing back and forth trying to figure out who could have done such a thing if it wasn't their slimy green enemy. At Tiny's hut, Tiny was in her bed sleeping. Junior crawled up to her with difficulty, and shook to get her up. Junior pulled her blonde hair. His hands slipped from the hair moisturizer, and he fell off the bed. Tiny turned over without a care. Junior crawled up to her again.

"Tiny? Tiny! Wake up! Something's gone wrong at Cranky's!" Junior yelled in her ear. Tiny fanned him away. Junior stomped his foot down. He crawled over to her face, and kicked her on the forehead. Tiny woke up yelping. "Ouch! Junior! What did you do that for?!" Tiny asked angrily. "Can't you see I was sleeping?"

"Cranky has called for a meeting about the crystal coconut. He found out that it was missing!" Junior said to her.

"He did?! I probably did not give him enough sleeping tonic," she said.

"Who cares about the sleeping tonic?! He's called everyone down to have a meeting so they can figure out who has taken it. Now what are you going to do about it?!" Junior pointed at her. Tiny got out of bed, and put on her light blue sweatpants. She went into the kitchen, and got her some banana milk. Junior followed her into the kitchen hoping to get an answer to his question. "Well?" he wondered.

"Look, they aren't going to know that it was me who had taken the crystal coconut as long as a blue scaly bird doesn't say anything about it. I'll just make up a story about...an unknown Kritter...yeah...yeah, that's a good one. An unknown Kritter has stolen the crystal coconut," Tiny explained to Junior. Junior waved his arms around in the air in an angry way.

"Are you crazy?! Then, they are going to look at me, and think I have stolen it!" Junior yelled.

"No they won't. Remember, I said unknown. They know you already. I'm talking about the Kritter that they will never ever find as long it is kept secret, okay? I'm going down there. Keep the crystal coconut hidden here until I get back," Tiny demanded him.

"What gives you the right to order someone to do your dirty work?! I demand that you go ahead, and just tell the truth, and everything will work out fine," Junior said.

"I can't, Junior! You know that. I'll do it my way. Nobody is not going to find out if I do it my way. Keep it hidden, okay?! No questions asked!" she demanded him. Junior was about to say another word, but Tiny had already left. Junior couldn't stand to see Tiny do this to herself or to anyone. He wanted the old Tiny back. Instead, he's stuck with the Tiny he probably doesn't care for anymore. Tiny Kong was running to Cranky's. All her friends were already there stirring up conversations about the thief who has taken away the crystal coconut.

"Cranky? What's going on? Why is everyone panicking?" Tiny asked him.

"Someone has came, and took the crystal coconut away from us!" Cranky panicked.

"We are doomed if we don't find the crystal coconut soon," Candy panicked as well. All the Kongs were getting terribly worried, and it made everything worse when they panicked the whole entire time. Cranky pulled out an air horn, and released its sound to get everyone to quiet down so they can figure this out. "Alright. Since we have now found out that the crystal coconut is missing, we need to figure out who has taken the crystal coconut...,and how do we get it back?" Cranky stated.

"What if it was an unknown Kritter? Tiny added.

"An unknown Kritter? What do you mean, sis?" Dixie asked.

"Well, let's just say that some type of Kritter that none of us knew about had the opportunity to lay low around the jungle until everyone was fast asleep. Once we were all in dreamland, then it was the perfect chance to grab the crystal coconut while he can, and take it somewhere else without anyone finding out about until this day," Tiny explained.

"The girl is making sense, dudes. It could be one of the king's minions that probably didn't die from the ground splitting apart a long time ago," Funky advised.

"But what if that unknown Kritter is King K-Rool?" Donkey Kong asked.

"We haven't heard from him in days, Donkey Kong. I told you it couldn't possibly be him at all," Diddy said.

"Whoever it is, we need to go out in the jungle, and search high and low for it. Kongo Bongo Island is in grave danger if we are sitting around here talking all day," Cranky replied. The Kongs went out on their search for the crystal coconut or maybe the unknown Kritter that could have stolen it. Tiny couldn't believe that the lie she had told actually worked. She felt happy, yet sad at the same time. During the crystal coconut search, Junior was walking to Cranky's hut, dragging Tiny's backpack with the crystal coconut inside of it. The coconut was too heavy for him, and it was making him agitated.

"Got..to get to...Cranky's...now... Whoo! I didn't think this thing was this heavy. Everybody else was picking ya up like it wasn't nothing," Junior said while struggling to drag the backpack across the ground. Bluster was on top of Funky's shoulder looking on a branch to see if the crystal coconut was laying there. Sadly, it wasn't. Donkey Kong and Candy were staying low on the ground looking in bushes, and behind huge boulders. Diddy and Dixie Kong were swinging from tree to tree looking for the missing coconut. Cranky and Funky were at the beach walking around, and digging in the sand to see if the crystal coconut was buried underneath it all. Tiny Kong was finding a place to herself while her worried friends search for the crystal coconut themselves. Junior was inside Cranky's hut figuring out how to put the crystal coconut back on the pedestal. He was too short to put it up there. He tried to hurry up before they all showed back up here again. Time has come and gone, and the Kongs made it back to Cranky's place with fear.

"I don't understand. If the crystal coconut isn't out there in the leafy jungle, then where could that rolling stone be at?" Funky asked.

"Apparently, it's on the pedestal!" Bluster called out. The crystal coconut was sitting on its pedestal shining brightly as it can be. Confusion filled the air. The coconut wasn't there when Cranky found out. When they came back from the search, the crystal coconut was on its pedestal. Tiny ran in just in time to see the coconut on its pedestal. She wasn't pleased.

"Oh, no," Tiny whispered to herself.

"The crystal coconut is magical. It must have made itself disappear," Diddy said.

"It can't do that on its own, you silly monkey! Someone has to wish for it to disappear," Cranky corrected.

"It's so weird that it automatically showed right back up," Dixie said.

"Maybe the unknown Kritter decided to bring the coconut back I assume?" Candy said with uncertainty.

"Or maybe you have assumed wrong." The Kongs turned to the side, and saw Junior coming from Cranky's potion table. Junior was brushing some dust off of him. "There is no unknown Kritter," Junior advised the worried Kongs.

"Wait. No unknown Kritter?" Candy asked.

"So, you were the one that stole the crystal coconut! I knew there was something fishy with keeping him here with us!" Bluster said.

"No, you big jerk! I didn't steal the coconut!" Junior shouted.

"Then, what are you saying? You are telling us there is no Kritter. Who else could it have been?" Funky asked Junior. Junior pointed to Tiny's direction. Her heart started beating very fast. "She did! She was the one that stole the crystal coconut away from you guys!"

"Tiny?" Dixie called her name.

"Whoa. Whoa, wait! Don't listen to him! I don't know what he's talking about. Heh heh. Why would I steal the crystal coconut like a thief?" Tiny said nervously.

"She stole the crystal coconut because she made a deal with King K-Rool to bring it to him. Tiny's not here to be with us! Tiny is here to do King K-Rool's evil bidding! Cranky, Tiny gave you sleeping tonic to sleep. It gave her the perfect chance to swipe it away from you home," Junior explained all the details. Tiny couldn't say anything. All the facts were true. Her friends were standing there looking at Tiny waiting for some type of explanation.

"Is this true?" Dixie asked with tears in her eyes. "Please tell me that everything Junior has told us isn't true."

Tiny began fumbling with her fingers. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She was too scared to admit the truth. Eyes were all on her, and it was making it even harder to tell the truth. Without a word to say, Tiny nodded her head to signify that Junior was right about everything. "Dixie?" Tiny called out.

"What?! What do you need to say, Tiny? Is there another lie you need to say?! Huh?!" Dixie yelled.

"It's not a lie, Dixie," Tiny said softly.

"How could you do this to us?! We are your friends! I'm your family! What made you turn your backs against us?! D-Did we do something wrong to you?" Dixie yelled.

"It's not you all. You guys didn't do anything to me," Tiny responded.

"So answer this question. Why work for the scaly dude we all despise, Tiny Kong?! Funky demanded angrily.

"I had no choice, but to work for him. He was going to start killing if I didn't," Tiny answered sadly. They could not believe what they were hearing. Tiny soon came to realization that this was going to be the end of her relationship with them. Dixie Kong walked to Tiny, grabbed her by her long hair that has never been in ponytails ever since Tiny came back, and pulled her our. The others followed the girls outside. Dixie dragged her sister to her favorite tree to show a few things. Tiny noticed the gifts that Donkey Kong and the others put near her tree.

"What is all this?" Tiny asked.

"Two months ago, we all were very sad to find out that our member was dead...and gone. After the island was restored from King K-Rool's doomsday machine, we all had a funeral for you to celebrate the life that you had with us. You touched each and every one of us. Including Bluster Kong," Dixie said.

"I wasn't really crying, you know," Bluster advised her.

"You don't know how miserable I was because I kept walking around here thinking that your death was all my fault. When I saw you...here again," Dixie's voice started to break. "I was so happy...my emotions felt so powerful when you came back...till this very day, those emotions are now too sick. I found out that my own sister is a traitor! Can't bring those emotions back!"

"Those emotions are in there...somewhere. You all have got to understand the story behind all of this!" Tiny said to the angry apes.

"How do we know if this isn't another lie you are trying to tell?" Candy asked.

"It's not a lie, Candy," Tiny said.

"Then tell us the truth, Tiny. Why are you really here?! Dixie asked her in a furious way. Tiny took a deep breath, and calmly explained the situation. When I rose from the spot that I fell unconscious on, I was trying to come back to you guys, but King K-Rool, and his henchmen found me. They made a secret lair where K-Rool can stay hidden to make you all think that he was dead. I've been kept as his prisoner for those two months. He gave me a proposition a few days ago...that he will let me go..if I bring him back the crystal coconut. If I didn't, he was going to kill me," Tiny said with tears in her eyes.

"And you couldn't tell us this?" Cranky questioned. Tiny Kong stood there silent, and said, "I was hoping that you all would understand this without getting upset."

"You thought wrong, Tiny. You stole the crystal coconut away from us. From your friends!" Dixie yelled. "Too bad, you don't have any anymore. I rather for you to go back to where K-Rool is, and become his prisoner for life," Dixie growled. The angry Kongs were turning their backs on Tiny, and walked off. Tiny did not want them to go. Tiny grabbed Dixie's shoulder. Dixie pushed Tiny away from her. "Don't touch me, Tiny," Dixie told her. Tiny grabbed her again just to say she was sorry for what she had done. Dixie got even more angry, and started fighting with Tiny. Diddy Kong grabbed his fighting girlfriend, and dragged her away.

Remember. You did not just make me mad. You made all...of us mad," Dixie said.

"So this it, Dixie?! This is it?! Our relationship is over just like that?!" Tiny hollered.

"Just like that, Tiny! You did this! Not us! I don't want here ever again!" Dixie roared.

"You can't tell me to leave! I'm staying!" Tiny roared back. Cranky stepped into the picture defending Dixie Kong. "You are leaving. You are banished away from here! I want you to leave this place, and go somewhere far away where we can't see you or hear from you!" Tiny looked the other way crying. The others had finally walked away. Funky Kong came walking back to her with anger in his eyes. "So, I guess last night did not mean anything to you, dudette." Tiny memorized last night. She tried to reason with him, but Funky did not want to hear what she wanted to say to hi, and went to catch up with Donkey Kong, and the others. Junior started walking to them.

"Why did you tell them?! I told you not to tell them, and now look what happened," Tiny bellowed.

"I had to tell them, Tiny. Not telling them about this did not feel right in my gut. I'm pretty sure it did not feel right in your gut either. That's why right now, you are regretting. Listen to me. You were a hero to all of us. You fought back against that dumbo, and saved the island of Kongo Bongo. You sacrificed your life for us," Junior said.

"But I am still the hero, Junior," Tiny cried. "Nobody did not understand." Junior shook his head, and said, "No. A hero would have refused to do what his enemy told him to do." Tiny was confused of what Junior was trying to explain to her. "Then, if I'm not the hero, then what am I?" she wondered. "A coward," he answered her question, then walked away.

Now that the truth has been released, and Tiny has no one to turn to, she went home to pack her stuff, and leave as Cranky commanded her to do. The dark gray clouds hid away the bright sun, and thunder was heard in the sky. Tiny was walking with her backpack strapped on her shoulders, and her head was down sobbing. Rain started to pour hard making on the jungle wet once more. Tiny did not have a care about the rain. She was worried about what will happen next if King K-Rool found out that things fell apart. Now that Donkey Kong and them found out, there's no point of showing up with the crystal coconut. It was making her scared to death. Hard rushing winds blew every loose leaf around in the air, and the trees were swaying back and forth like they were dancing. A branch, that was on the lower part of the tree, was caught on a vine, and when the wind blew even harder, the vine snapped, and smacked Tiny on the back of her head, making her fall to the ground. Her backpack fell off to the side of her. Her vision was blurry, and she fell unconscious.


End file.
